


and only we go (i don't mind)

by freetofeelandfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Episode AU: s15e18 Despair, I cried so hard, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Sad, and only exists to exteriorise my pain, and small, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall
Summary: He was there.And then,hewasgone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	and only we go (i don't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry but thursday's episode broke me into a million pieces and by the time I was if only a little less numb I wrote a poem. Because i have a tendency to write poems when I'm distraught (I am) 
> 
> Anyway I need this catharsis and then go back to reading fluffy AUs bc this show is an emotional nightmare.

Outside the door was Death

And she was bloodthirsty

Hunted and hurt, he gripped

Him tight, his friend, his

everything and raised Him

  
from perdition a final time

So he said his feelings

\- he knew that meant the

end and that was the point -

cried as his lover refused to let him go

And when It came, for him,

For blood, for Death and for the void

He smiled, teary-eyed, and then he was

gone; for his love was free.

(But his lover, bloody and broken-hearted,

Fell to the floor and wept.)


End file.
